No going back
by whateverinfinitytimesinfinity
Summary: I wanted to start off saying that if you like Margaux and stuff you probably should stop reading here cause i can assure you nothing nice happens to her in this story. Basically in this story Daniel doesn't die, Margaux's pregnant and so is Emily.


**I wanted to start off saying that if you like Margaux and stuff you probably should stop reading here cause i can assure you nothing nice happens to her in this story. Basically in this story Daniel doesn't die, Margaux's pregnant and so is Emily.**

Emily sat in an arm chair over looking the ocean, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek, 3 months ago she had received a letter saying that Takeda had left her all his possessions in his will so she came here, fortunately she knew another student of Takeda's who she grew close to during her time there (apart from Aiden) that she trusted enough to run his school on Ruben island. Even though she had finished settling everything here she was very reluctant about going back to the Hamptons, that whole thing with Kate made her realise that Victoria was right, her father was not the man she thought she knew and one night after arguing with him she went to a bar and got drunk, there she saw Daniel who after she thanked and apologised to kissed her, which later led to them making out and sleeping together. At the time she was really upset, resentful and in general needed some distraction from everything, but she still had no idea why he slept with her especially since he knew that Margaux was pregnant, once she found out about Margaux and the baby she felt really awful because she thought that they had broken up, she was really mad at Daniel for not telling her.

Earlier that day Emily had gone to the doctor and found out that she was apparently 3 months pregnant, the news came as a shock to her which was why she was here at the beach instead of in the airport. She knew that since it was his baby telling him would be the right thing to do but when she thought about Margaux and her baby, by telling him she would be destroying their happy ending and she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Absent mindedly she started to tenerly stroke her almost imperceptible baby bump, silently promising herself and her baby to make sure nothing ever harms it.

* * *

It had been a really long day for Nolan, honestly he didn't mind having to fly away from the Hamptons, he had really missed her a lot and on the phone she didn't sound so well and once he heard that his bestie wasn't coming home he had to know why. He arrived to the front of her mansion, which was previously Takeda's, and rang the door bell, a maid let him in and walked him to the living room, he was really impressed by how beautiful the place was inside.

''Ems!'' He couldn't hold himself so he hugged her but she didn't mind, after all she had missed him a lot too.

''Nolan, you made it so quickly.'' She said.

''Can you blame me? 3 months and then you suddenly decide to stay here, not that i blame you this place is fantastic but i missed you Ems.''

''I missed you too Nolan and i'm glad you're here, you can stay here for as long as you want. So how are things over there?''

''As you already know that thing with Malcolm Black is finally over, thank god, apart from that nothing's changed really. Your father is worried about you, is that the reason you don't want to come back?''

''No that's not the reason but i will talk with him, just not right now..''

''Ems what's going on? You're freaking me out.''

''Nolan i'm pregnant.''

''You're what?! But i thought you couldn't have babies?!''

''Then explain to me why i'm 3 months pregnant!'' Emily said slamming on the table the paper with the results.

''Hold on! 3 months? This is Daniel's isn't it?''

Nolan said knowing already the answer, she couldn't hold it in anymore so she started to sob quietly and Nolan hugged her until she got a hold of her herself again and wiped her cheeks.

''Sorry about your shirt.''

''The shirt doesn't matter. Wow so you're pregnant, do you know what you're going to do?''

''I'm going to keep it.''

''That's great but then what about...? Wait you aren't coming back, you're never gonna tell Daniel are you?''

''It would just complicate things more.''

''Things can't get more complicated, you're pregnant with his child!''

''So is Margaux and they love each other.''

''If he was so happy then why did he sleep with you?''

''We were drunk, that was it.''

''I don't believe that. Look Emily, at the end of the day i will support whatever you decide to do but i just don't want to see you do something you'll live to regret.''

''I know but i won't.''

''Maybe you should come back with me for a week or so this way you can have a talk with your father and think this over properly.''

''Fine i'll pack a bag.''

* * *

Daniel was in his room going through some paper work when Margaux came in looking esasperated.

''So that's where you are. Come on, we need to go.''

''Where?''

''We were going to go look for things to put in the nursery, don't tell me you forgot!''

''I'm so sorry Margaux but i'm really busy right now, i'll go to the next one.''

''You know what it's fine, i'll just go with your mother, again.''

She slammed the door and Daniel knew that he messed up. Outside Victoria was waiting for Margaux and Daniel when she saw her storm out looking really irritated.

''Margaux what's wrong? Where's Daniel?''

''He is too busy working as usual.''

''I think he just needs time.''

''He needs time? It's been 3 months since i told him, how much time does he need?'' Victoria didn't know what to say so Margaux sighed.

''I'm sorry Victoria i didn't mean to lash out like that but it's not just about the baby, he has been so distant with me, i sometimes wonder if he would be with me if i wasn't pregnant.''

''Don't be silly. Of course he loves you, he wouldn't be with you if he didn't.''

''I guess so but he's been acting strange lately too, like the other day i saw him practically google stalking Amanda Clarke.''

''Amanda Clarke?''

''Yeah, he was like searching around for information about the foster homes she was in. Do you think that maybe David asked him to?''

''Maybe.''

Victoria couldn't understand why exactly he was exploring her past but it was obvious that he had feelings for her. She was happy when her son found out that Emily was Amanda because she thought that it would eliminate any remenant feelings he may have had but as it turned out his feelings for the blonde only grew stronger. When Margaux told her about the baby, Victoria hoped that knowing this Daniel would go back with her and forget about Emily but after 3 months and her actually leaving the country, she could see it wasn't happening so she decided to have a talk with him once she was done there. They looked around for a while but they didn't get anything because Margaux wanted to have Daniel's opinion too so while Margaux had to go somewhere else Victoria took the chance to talk to her son alone.

''Mom what are you doing here?''

''Making sure you don't make another mistake.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Margaux has told me how distant you've been with her. She also told me that you were searching about Amanda's past. Is it true?''

''Yeah i was curious, what's wrong with that?''

''You should stop waisting your time on that girl, you have more important things to think about like your unborn baby and Margaux.'' She said walking out of the door leaving him alone to his thoughts, a few minutes later Margaux came in.

''Margaux we need to talk. Look i know that i've been doing a really a crappy job at making it work between us but from now on i'll do my best, for our child.'' She forced a sweet smile.

''I'm happy to hear that.''

''You know i think we should do something fun, how about we go to Nolan's party tomorrow night?''

''Sounds great, i'll go take a shower.''

She went to the bathroom and once the door was closed she released the tear she had been holding in, she wanted to know whether he was staying with her just because of the baby and now she knew the answer, he said _for our child, _in a way she felt relief because after weeks of uncertainty she now knew the truth, Daniel would never tell her the truth though.

* * *

**the next morning**

Emily was making her way to the beach house, she was wearing plain jeans and a comfortable black top that didn't show her small bump, walking up to the porch she had to admit that she missed this place a lot. Through the glass door she could see her father making breakfast, she knocked softly and when David saw her he smiled brightly.

''Hey dad.'' She smiled softly and David hugged her which kind of surprised her because he hadn't done that in a long time.

''I'm so happy to see you again Amanda.'' He said as he released her and let her inside.

''Me too.''

''Want to have some breakfast? I'm making blueberry pancakes.''

''How can i refuse.'' She said taking a seat, a few seconds later Victoria descended from the stairs and was shocked to see Emily.

''Emily, you're back?''

''Yeah i bet you're glad to see me.''

''Where have you been? I tried to get it out of Nolan but he wouldn't budge.'' David asked trying to change the subject

''I had some business to attend to in Japan.'' David and Victoria were both confused so he decided to speak up.

''Japan? What kind of business was it?''

''An old friend that died a while ago left me some stuff in his will so i had to sort that out.''

David served them both their food and they all started eating, Emily was so happy to be able to talk with her dad that she didn't care that Victoria was on the other end of the table, suddenly Daniel came in and was shocked by the sight in front of him.

''What is going on here?''

''What does it look like we're doing? We're having breakfast.'' Emily stated.

''No i can see that, i mean you and my mother in the same room willingly.''

''I bribed her with blueberry pancakes.'' David explained.

''Oh i see, anyway i wanted to see whether you were both coming to Nolan's party tonight.''

''Yes we are, i expect i'll be seeing you there too Emily.'' Victoria said turning her attention to Emily.

''Uhm yeah, i have to get going now. Thanks for the breakfast dad.'' She said offering him a smile and walked out, a few seconds later while she was walking back to the manor Daniel caught up to her.

''Emily wait!''

''Daniel, did you need something?'' She said trying to sound as uncaring as she could.

''I just wanted to know how you were, you were gone for a while and i was wondering what happened.'' Emily continued walking and he followed suit.

''Had to take care of something.''

''Where did you go?''

''Far away.''

''Why are you being so evasive?''

''Why are you here Daniel?''

''Because i was worried, you just up and decided to go away for 3 months without warning anyone.''

''I can take care of myself, the only thing you should be worried about is Margaux and your baby.''

''You know?''

''Your mother informed me before i left.''

''I'm sorry that you had to learn it from her but what happened between us..''

''Don't worry, i'm not going to tell Margaux that you slept with me while you knew she was pregnant and was technically with her.''

''Thank you, it's just that i'm trying to make it work with her.''

''I get it, anyway i'll see you at the party and congrats.''

She then closed the door shut leaving him standing there wondering where the girl he saw smiling at her father just minutes earlier went. Inside she saw Nolan looking at her with a worried look on his face and she realised.

''How much did you hear?''

''Enough, i'm really sorry Ems. Are you sure you still want to go tonight?''

''Of course it's your party plus it's the last one i'll attend in the Hamptons.''

''So you are moving there, when are you telling your father?''

''Tonight or tomorrow but it's not gonna be easy.''

''Will you tell him about the baby?''

''I'll see.''

''I know this is off topic but are we not going to talk about the fact that two doctors said that you were infertile and they lied?''

''Don't worry i didn't forget, but right now i can't think about Victoria and her lies.''

**Hope you liked it, please review**

**Also if you would like to suggest baby names, i'd really appreaciate it.**


End file.
